


Love me in your own way

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ace Aiden, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, ace character masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Aiden likes pleasuring Lambert, but he doesn't always like to be pleasured by him in return. Sometimes it's enough for him to take care of his own needs and cuddle afterwards.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Love me in your own way

“Do you want to come today?” Lambert drawled, still somewhat drunk from his orgasm. Aiden had taken his time today, stripping Lambert slowly before wrapping his lips around his cock and taking him all the way down. He thought it couldn’t get better, until the man pushed two fingers in him, opening him up only to replace his fingers with the dildo he’d bought for such occasions. He liked this, liked pleasing Lambert when the mood struck. Sometimes he even liked being touched in return. Today was not one of those days. Aiden whimpered at Lambert’s question and nodded.

“Wrap your hand around your cock, kitten. Touch yourself.”

Aiden moaned at the first touch of his hand running along his cock. He gripped himself tight and stroked up and down slowly, attempting to draw it out, but it wouldn’t make much of a difference. He was already too wound up from pleasuring the other man. 

Lambert kept his distance for the most part, hovering a few feet away. He watched as if in a trance as his boyfriend stroked himself, eyes half lidded, more seeing through Lambert than at him.

“You like touching me, don’t you? Gets you all hot and bothered to watch me writhe with pleasure. You like knowing that you can do that to me, make me come so hard from your touch…” Aiden gasped, hand speeding up with Lambert’s words. 

He was always careful when he spoke to Aiden this way, had to be. Sometimes Aiden would ask Lambert what he would do to him, how he would make Aiden fall apart with his hands, his fingers, his tongue. Other times he didn’t want to be a part of the fantasy in that way, preferring to hear how Lambert liked it, what he could do for him. 

“Lamb…” Aiden gasped, tightening his grip. “Lamb, please, I need to feel you-”

“Gentle touch?” Lambert asked.

“Mm, _yes_ p-please!”

Lambert moved closer and placed his hand softly on Aiden’s leg, rubbing up and down, not daring to go any further than his mid thigh. It was somehow still so intimate, a point of connection between the two. His heart swelled. He was endlessly grateful that he got to see Aiden like this, got to touch him in a non-sexual way as he took himself apart.

“Lamb, I - fuck!” Aiden shuddered, and Lambert could feel the way his thighs tensed and released. He spilled over his hands, shaking as he came. Lambert pet his skin gently through it as Aiden sucked in a deep, ragged breath before he slumped over slightly, hand slipping from his cock and resting limply on his thigh.

Lambert quietly fetched the washcloth he’d left by the bed and placed it in Aiden’s hand. It took a minute for Aiden’s eyes to flutter open and for him to start moving, but he cleaned himself up and tossed the washcloth in with the dirty clothes.

“Will you hold me?” He whispered. Lambert’s face lit up and he crawled next to Aiden, pulling the man down into a horizontal position. Aiden pressed their bodies together and sighed with contentment. This was his favorite part, Lambert knew; when the arousal had passed and they could just be close without the expectation that anything more would happen. Lambert pressed a soft kiss to Aiden’s forehead.

Sometimes Aiden wanted Lambert to pleasure him. Sometimes this was enough. And he loved being able to please Aiden, he truly did - but, holding the love of his life in his arms, feeling his warm skin and smelling the lingering scent of cinnamon, he knew that he could do just this for the rest of his life and be perfectly content.


End file.
